The All Father and The Berserker
by Polemarch
Summary: A Norse Demigod is found by the combined Camps and the son of Tyr must venture off on a quest with three others to prove his worth to the Olympians and Aesier  Rated T Because of Character Death
1. Rootbeer and Goat men

**CHAPTER 1**

Adolph looked up from his essay, _5:00 twenty minutes longer he thought. _He ran his fingers through his hair as focused on writing of the God Odin and his fights in the time Ragnarok. He wrote of Heimdall and his epic fight against the trickster Loki. Just as he thought of the final thought the doorbell rang, interrupting his train of thought. Adolph's friend Adrian stood there in his WE ARE SPARTA tee and leather jacket and cropped dirty blond hair. Adrian collapsed onto the sofa next to the laptop.

" Dude, this report is killing me! I mean I can translate Greek and everything no problem, but NORSE, God just get me a pistol!" Exclaimed Adrian, "And you know, it is even worse because it has to be typed. These reports are murder on my dyslexic brain."

" Serves you right for going to a writing school when You Can't Write" Remarked Adolph

"Not my fault dammit! it was my Mom's idea, you know how she is, she refuses to believe there is something wrong with my brain, and tells me to try harder!" Shouted Adrian, becoming flustered.

"Whatever, do you want a Rootbeer." Said Adolph as he walked over to a minifridge and grabbing two Mug Rootbeers."

"Sure, so by the way, where the heck is Ellis." Remarked Adrian, Ellis was a gangly disabled kid who would have been picked on if it hadn't been for the enormous Danish kid and his rocker friend always standing beside him.

"He is coming I'm sure I told him the right time." Said Adolph looking at his watch, " Oh yeah, if you don't mind I told Lucia she could hang out."

"Of course you can. As long as hanging out doesn't mean you guys making out on the sofa." Said Adrian as Adolph blushed furiously.

Just then a sharp rapping alerted them that Lucia was probably at the door. As Adrian sauntered over, Lucia suddenly burst into the room. As it opened the door slammed Adrian in the mouth. Ellis was with Lucia, but instead of feet he had goat hooves and his legs, his legs were furry. _This explains a lot Adolph thought to himself as he grabbed his lucky baseball bat._

"We have to go, the hellhounds are coming after us!" Shouted Ellis hysterically

"The Faun is right we need to leave." Said Lucia calmly,

"Wait what is happening" Adrian asked

"Do you know the myths Hercules, The Minotaur and all the rest," Asked Lucia" Well it is all true, and you are a demigod, a child of a god. Right now we need to go to escape a monster.

"Where are we going?" asked Adolph

"Camp Halfblood, on Long Island, it is a lot closer than Camp Jupiter and we have a need for speed." Answered Lucia

"Wait a minute, are we driving through midday traffic in Boston going to Logan and flying down to New York?" Asked Adrian, the faun Ellis shook his head,

"We are flying but with a different method, come on onto the roof." As they were all herded onto the roof Ellis brought out a whistle he blew and three dots appeared on the horizon, but before they could come any closer a large black growling wolf appeared at the bottom of the stairway .

"Oh no!" said Ellis as he looked at the hell hound distressed

Adolph slammed his Bat against the ground and it grew into a battle axe almost as tall as himself,

"FENRIR!" he shouted as he charged, with one fell swoop of his battleaxe he chopped off the wolf's head. Adolph slammed the axe against the ground again and this time it changed into a charm for a necklace. Adolph left it in his pocket and walked towards the pegasi now on the roof.

"Well, are we going to get going" asked Adolph as he mounted a chestnut Pegasus

"Wait a minute, what was that, how did you know to hit you baseball bat against the ground?" Asked Adrian wide eyed watching Adolph with more than a little fear

"The better question is where you got that necklace or baseball bat, or whatever? I only know one other hero who a magic item like that, and you are certainly not Percy" said Lucia droning on and on

"It doesen't matter at the moment, right now we have to get to Camp!" shouted Ellis as he quickly mounted a paint pegasus, Lucia and Adrian followed his lead and soon they started to rise.

**I give you Candy I will, But only if you review- From Yoda and The Polemarch**


	2. Hunting and a God of the Party

**Chapter 2 - From Adolph's POV**

**AN* In this story the camps are unified with two seperate demigod training camps**

I didn't really explain who I was earlier did I. Well I'm Adolph Gustavus I was born in Toronto but moved to Boston when I was little. I've lived in Boston most of my life but I still consider myself Canadian, especially when Political season rolls around. I'm Danish and have very light red brown hair, (some call it dirty blond but I disagree) along with silver eyes. I'm in 7th grade and am 5'9, only 2 monster have ever attacked me and both times I feel they found they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't care much for Greek Mythology nothing but Norse myths really but I did know as soon as I steped off the pegasus that I was in the wrong place.

I could here snatches of conversation, likely about me-

"He is huge, gotta be Mars!"

"Gotta be Hephaestus with his size"

"That other dude, defenitly Apollo."

"Nah, other guys Hermes although I'm with you on Ares for the big guy."

I gritted my teeth and kept walking towards the house they pointed me to. Five minutes in and already people are calling me the big guy .  
>When people hear big guy they assume football or rugby, not hunting. I know, save the animals and all that, first off if you have ever seen the woods outside Boston, maybe Concord, MA area your first thought is not, AWWWWWW how cute, your thought is, why are all these strange deer staring at me. <strong>AN* I am not a hunter and do not plan on being one, I have nothing against deer hunters even though I am a vegetarian but I am serious about Concord Woods it is overflowing. <strong>I don't like killing animals I love the thrill of the chase. The feeling you get when you survive with two others when the only things you bring from home is a lighter, a few bits of food and a knife and track down a animal that knows that it needs to escape and then the pride as you bring home the pelt and the meat. I kept walking with my head down.

On the patio sat two men and I use the term loosely. One was a middle aged centaur with grayish brown beard and the others, how should I say this... Physique suggested he was either a european sumo wrestler who's nose had been dipped into Cherry Kool-Aid or a drunk, I was inclined to think he was a drunk.

Adrian almost bowled me over in his hastiness to talk to the centaur, which was not easy seeing as I something like twice his size.  
>" Yyo... Your a centaur! Adrian exclaimed, stumbling over his words in excitement. Just then Ellis came striding in with his Red Sox Cap.<p>

"Mission acomplished Chiron, oh yeah and remind me to throw this into the incinerator before Grover finds it and shows it to Percy." said Ellis confidently as he handed him a folder with the report

"Trust me I will, I still remember when Pipo, that son of Ares got into a fight with Percy. I mean really, over a baseball team." Chiron grimaced as he said this "And to answer your question yes I am centaur."

"BB... But your Chiron you traine-" Studdered Adrian

"Yes! I know, all the great heroes. Now Ellis will you take this child to watch the orientation film." Chiron said sighing as they strolled off. "You have not spoken, why not? I know that is hard for someone with ADHD."

"First of all, I don't have ADHD so it was no trouble at all, second I find a few choice words can convey the point better than many long words." I said "Words have power and should be used sparingly."

"Well done Adolph, you have grasped what I have been trying to teach to demigods for decades. I supose I should commend you." said Drunkie "By the way my name is Dionysus, God of wine and the Lady who is about to appear in that doorway is Artemis, the goddess of the hunt."

With a POP Artemis indeed appeared in the doorway and started walking towards them. As soon as I saw her he dropped to one knee and said

"Skadi shall not pierce my wooden walls, my hunt shall flow with bounty." I took another look at Artemis and decided that she was not Skadi I fled my heart pounding wondering whether she would punish me.

**Artemis POV**

That was unexpected, I knew Skadi from my travels in the Northern Lands. Something about me made him think of her. Hmmmmmm...

**Can you please review it means alot to me when you review, it tells me that people are reading **

**Thanks**

**BTW If you search Gustavus Adolphus on google you will understand his name**


End file.
